Her Aching Heart
by KleopatraSelene
Summary: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to commemorate the passing of our dear friend." One of our beloved characters delivers the eulogy at our favorite intern's funeral. Spoliers for "The Hole In The Heart"


A/N I honestly felt the sudden urge to write this after Mr. Nigel-Murray's untimely death on Thursday's episode. I mean serious, why do they always kill/take off my favorite character? This always happens. First Zack than Vincent. I was honestly crying for about an hour after Vincent's death, not kidding. I'm going to miss his accent, his random facts, his weird hand motions, he's just like me! Poor guy, he really didn't deserve to die. None of them did.

* * *

><p>"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to commemorate the passing of our dear friend."<p>

A slight breeze blew through the emerald leaves of the tree surrounding a grieving group. Black clouds covered up the afternoon sky giving the scene an appropriate morbid feeling. Shades of black and navy adorned the clothes of each and every one of the people present. A brown haired woman slowly began to walk away from her friends and towards a podium in front of a light wood coffin.

'_Please don't make me go. I like working here. Please don't make me leave.'_ Her hands began to shake as his last words echoed through her mind.

Stepping behind the podium, she took a quick glance at the people watching her. Her eyes stopped on his woeful mother. She clung to her husband's arm as tears flowed down her face and sobs wreaked her body. She felt pain in her heart at the awful sight. Her husband gently rubbed soothing circles on her back in a futile attempt to comfort her. But it was no use; more hot tears cascaded down her reddened cheeks and onto her husband's ebony jacket. Temperance closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mr. Nigel-Murray began working at the Jeffersonian Institute about 2 years ago as an intern helping me and my team to investigate human remains. He was an excellent anthropologist. He rarely made any mistakes and had always been able to come up with an ingenious way to help this process move along faster."

She had been looking down for the past few minutes, too afraid to look them in the eyes. Vincent's mother had called and asked her to deliver the eulogy at his funeral.

'_You were his role model Dr. Brennan. He wanted to be just like you. It would have been his wish for you to speak at his funeral.'_

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Of all my grad students he was by far one of the best and my favorite."

'_You're my favorite Vincent! Everyone knows that! Tell him Booth!' _A stray tear slid down her cheek.

"My team and I will miss his quirky attitude and his unrelated fun facts. We had all gotten very close to Mr. Nigel-Murray in the short time that we spent together. Me especially. I don't think that I have ever met such a wonderful young man." More tears slid down as she spoke her heart out. Her usual calm demeanor slowly cracking as she thought more and more about her favorite intern.

"His untimely death took a toll on all of us. There is a hole in our hearts that will never be filled. Mr. Nigel-Murray had become part of our family. I remember the first case we worked on together." Her hand wiped away a quick tear as the happy memories flooded her brain. "It was a…..transsexual pastor. Mr. Nigel-Murray had correctly indentified cause of death and many other details that helped us find her killer much quicker than usual." Again she wiped away a few tears. She hated showing weakness, but she couldn't help it. Vincent had made a huge impact in her life, and his death a greater one.

"The….last case that Mr. Nigel-Murray worked on helped us put an extremely dangerous sniper behind bars. Jacob Bradosky had killed numerous innocent people and without his contribution his killing would have continued."

'_But why did he have to go?' _Brennan though as tears began to flow faster. _'He had so much to look forward to.'_

"Mr. Nigel-Murray served his country well even though that was not his specific job. We all owe him our gratitude. Vincent…will never be forgotten."

Temperance stepped down from the podium and walked towards the coffin. Taking a golden medal from her jacket's pocket she laid it on top. It was the medal she received for their paper on **"**_**The Comparative Forelimb Osteology and Biomechanics of Therapod vs. **__**Homo Sapiens"**_. It was heart breaking to have to deliver the speech alone, but she knew that Vincent had been looking forward to it so very much and she would not let his hard work go unnoticed.

Temperance silently walked back to her group. Booth intertwined their fingers and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "That was beautiful."

He was her favorite intern. A best friend to all. And an amazing forensic anthropologist.

* * *

><p>Rest In Peace Vincent Nigel-Murray, you will never be forgotten. You will be in our hearts forever.<p> 


End file.
